User talk:Gamma Venom 567
Welcome Hi, welcome to Villains Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Iscariot.jpg page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- MajinAbura (Talk) 22:56, August 18, 2011 Iscariot You seem to have all the Iscariot members as far as I can tell. Also I don't really know much about Iscariot. MajinAbura 08:12, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Iscariot Again I don't know where to get the Hellsing manga, but here's a site that you'll probably find very helpful. hellsing.wikia.com MajinAbura 22:53, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Hellsing Well, why don't you just you use that site to get info you need on Iscariot? MajinAbura 06:48, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you for contributing, but a few of those categories you recently made aren't valid on this wiki. I know that you mean well, but categories such as "Non-Big Bads" are really unneeded, and those such as "overwight villains" are against wiki rules (I didn't make the rules though). No hard feelings, just wanted to let you know.--Snakewhip 20:56, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Enough with Malefor Listen, I've been reverting your edit about Malefor at least thrice. I am not doing this out of malice, but simply to follow the guidelines established by the "Recurring Villains", "Big Bads" and "Bigger Bads" categories; as well as the Big Bad article. (And no it was not me who listed Malefor as a Bigger Bad in said article.) To put it simply, a "Big Bad" impacts the ENTIRE series and Malefor is the villain of the reboot; and recurring villain would mean that he reappears in a sequel to "Legacy of Spyro" or in another meanstream game; which is not the case. I have explained my reasons each time I've reverted this edit; you could have argued about it in the discussion page or asked the opinion of other users/admins instead of simply editing it back. Please do so next time. Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire 22:31, February 13, 2012 (UTC) Bigger Bad OK This is getting old. Can you please stop the edit war about Firelord Ozai being the Bigger Bad? He IS the Big Bad! I've explained why in the talk page, if you disagree with it can't you talk about it beforehand? That's what talk pages are for after all. About the reason that Ozai cannot be the Bigger Bad is that there cannot be a Bigger Bad without a Big Bad. Who can be the Big Bad other than him? No one. As I explained, no matter the screen time, as long as someone is DIRECTLY influencing the plot and/or directing the other's villains action, this person is the Big Bad. Heck it is even written in the article and the category definition! Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire 13:34, June 5, 2012 (UTC) well Zuko was the big bad for the first season and Azula was for the later two seasons. Technically yes. However, what matter are the whole three seasons. To avoid a category flooding, this wiki only ragards as Big Bads the main villain of the entire franchise. As you can see on the article there is one name for each series. Balthus Dire 09:46, June 6, 2012 (UTC) Joining Skippy Shorts Wiki Can you please go to Skippy Shorts Wiki and improve it and all articles there if you can? Please! This wiki needs a LOT of help! -- TheSitcomLover 7:46, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Thank you for editing my Niles Van Roekel page. Leave a message if you can. Lol not even close how is Kizaru corrupt? this guy doesnt do anything criminal or anything XD he dosnt attack random citizens or have been sent to do a secret mission lol thats Akainu and Aokiji your thinking of though Aokiji was only involved in Ohara and thats aboutUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 16:08, July 13, 2012 (UTC) RE: Dragon-in-Chief lol Akainu may have been THE "big bad" during the Marineford Arc but a big bad like bigger bad are people in massive ongoing series so Akainu overal isnt a big bad but he isnt minor either but Blackbeard is this series main BIG BAD then you have the Gorosei who are like bigger bads in which Akainu may be stronger then them but i dont see the gorosei being even Sengoku level while probably very skilled and strong they work best as behind the scenes and knowledgable types yes but that doesnt really say much other then Pain having a severely under developed Rinnegan lol seeing as he just awakened it with no sharingan prior and didnt even have knowledge of the rinnegans true identity or power let alone could even tap into that, and we see just how overpowered the sharingan is especially uchihas, they are basically hax and cheats lol and itachi like one hits Nagato anyways during this war so ya the rinnegan evolving from the sharingan is true but thatw as more of a statement then arguement to me saying Pain is weaker then Itachi, etc lolUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 03:56, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Old Blog from 2011: Requesting Drifters Assistance i will assist you in drifters or atleast help organize it more as i have created the category and positioned all the existing articles into it with adding some categories and also taking some away as Drifters isnt an anime yet, etcUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 14:39, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Hmm? I dont understand what you did with the Kisame, Tobi, and Zetsu and Pain articles lol i tried re-reading it but didnt get and in anycase lol its w/e i guess i mean i follow the series but i consider Naruto (the manga series) subpar anywaysUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 17:10, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Of Gekko Moriah and Rob Lucci do you mind if i add pictures to them and sections?Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 03:18, August 12, 2012 (UTC) I don't think you can add The Eleven Supernovas minus MAAAYBE Eustass "Captain" Kid (who we still dont know about though hes obviously an asshole) i mean none of them have really made threats to the protagonists, etc which would issue them as villains and alright just asking because i didnt know if you had anything planned and i know i dont like my articles being touched without permission, etcUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 03:36, August 12, 2012 (UTC) hmm you generally (and already from the One Piece villains) have been covered (i created Marshall D. Teach, Kizaru, Donquixote Doflamingo) and Akainu was already there and CP9 and you made Aokiji, Eustass Kid, Gekko Moriah (who i probably wouldnt have made anyways i guess) and Rob Lucci so that basically covers it i mean id like to make a Big Mom article or Kaido as its OBVIOUSE theyll be villains but id like way more information on them first (and have them do shit in the manga before adding them) - that and id like to find some amazing fan art on them (as i prefer using top notch fan art for my articles as you may have noticed) i think it represents/ looks better and such then just screen shots or manga panels, etc with Big Mom id probably also add Pekoms cause hes beast but once again way to few of info so no point adding yetUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 03:53, August 12, 2012 (UTC) oh ya i also made the Caesar Clown article totally forgot and pretty cool :3Ultimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 03:59, August 12, 2012 (UTC) O_o you cant add those articles there isnt enough info XD it is already at risk of being deleted by an admin if he/ she sees it XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 14:48, August 12, 2012 (UTC) lol idk if what i did will even help i guess but it should be in the reasonable zone to stay for a certain period of time though idk if its enough to stay XDUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 14:55, August 12, 2012 (UTC) think articles through Bartholomew Kuma isnt a villain at all sure he has the epithet the "tyrant" but that could have been given for any number of things which isnt even explained or revealed yet.. and Mihawk? 100% neutral not a villain at all he doesnt even have "antagonistic" causes or featsUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 20:45, August 12, 2012 (UTC) sure i got akainu now im gonna get kakuUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 22:19, August 12, 2012 (UTC) if you dont add information theyll get a deletion tag eventually lolUltimate Law of Kaitlyn (talk) 23:52, August 12, 2012 (UTC) Help I Hey, how's it goin'? I don't mean to interrupt you but we need your help here @ the Villains Wiki in getting rid of one of those fake, copycat categories, please. It would mean alot. Thanks in advance. - Best regards B1bl1kal Don't cha judge me! 01:30, August 25, 2012 (UTC) Just to warn you Hello there. May I remind you that when a page is deleted it is for a good reason and that you cannot recreate a deleted page or category without having discussed it with an admin can get you in trouble. I do not want to appear as a tyrant and I won't do any santion because quite frankly I dislike it intensely, but you must know that if I deleted the "Five Bad Band" page, it was because it was hardly more than a rip-off from TV Tropes, and because it did not add anything to the trope nor explains a defining aspect of villains. And Magma Dragoon seems to agree with me. Thanks in advance. Balthus Dire (talk) 13:38, January 8, 2013 (UTC) Protagonist Wiki Big Good and the Hero are actual TV tropes terms, but Bigger Good and the Heavy are not terms for heroes. So those shouldn't be on there. MajinAbura (talk) 22:42, January 19, 2013 (UTC) The Ring Tape Can you add it its a Curse Tape if you watch it BE CAREFUL.......................... "7 Days" Cpend7 (talk) 20:29, February 25, 2013 (UTC) Gi Joe Villains *Storm Shadow (Movie) *Baroness (Rise of Cobra) by --Jinierules (talk) 03:14, February 27, 2013 (UTC)